1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and more particularly to semiconductor devices configured for power application.
2. Related Art
Metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) devices designed for radio-frequency (RF) power application operate in a non-linear range and therefore distort the input single. The general approach for correcting such distortion has been to employ a feedback loop that includes the output signal. These methods can suffer from loop stabilities issues, however. Accordingly, better linearization of RF power amplification is desired.